Is this love?
by xBeyond-Madness13
Summary: Wasn’t this love? I felt like I would rather die,which is saying a lot,in my case,than hurt him.That was love, wasn’t it? I’d rather kill myself than see him murdered in front of me when,and the possibility would be little to none,I couldn’t protect him.


Hello y'all!! I'm relatively new in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom and yeah…Anyway, I wrote this story in school, I had the idea late at night when we were going to buy some mid-night snacks and yeah! Oh! And by the way, this is in Bakura's point of view!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh….it's better that way too!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Is This Love?**

From the window, I watched Ryou with his friends; the loud-mouthed blonde (Joey), the psycho rod-wielder and of course, the short baka pharaoh and his boy-toy. I watched them laugh at something blondie said and I found myself glowering when he put his arms around _my _precious hikari. I scoffed. _My_ hikari? Tch. That idiotic blonde can put his arms wherever he likes, on whomever he likes. I _don't_ give a damn.

I pulled away from the window, trying to ignore the strange, annoying feeling that suddenly crept up in the pit of my stomach. Hmph. Whatever. I'm going to watch T.V. As I walked away from Ryou's room, I passed the wall in the hall (lol that rhymed! ^^') that had a set of hanging photos. I stopped to look at a particular one. It was a stolen shot where Ryou had his arms around my neck and his face buried in my chest. From where the camera was angled, you could see the faint outline of a smile. My face on the other hand, sported a genuinely surprised look. My hand was on the top of his head and my other one on his back.

I smiled at the picture as a wave of pleasant feelings washed over me. But this feeling, I could not decipher what it was. Nostalgia…? Close…but…something was missing. I pondered on this thought as I continued my journey to the living room, where the T.V. was. Happiness? Contentment? Not quite.

I grunted as I grabbed the remote on the coffee table and fell back onto the couch. I turned the T.V. on and flipped through the channels, looking for a good thing to watch. I was about to turn it off when a word from the romance channel piqued my interest. Love. Was Love the word I was looking for? Tch. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't….was it?

I sighed and closed my eyes. Ever since I had my own body, I have been feeling weird. I'd been having, what others would call, 'in-sync emotions' with Ryou. When he was happy, I felt as if I could soar. When he was sad, I felt down and wanted to just lie in bed and do nothing. When he was angry, which was seldom, I felt ready to kill.

I sighed again, breathing deeply now, so I could sort out my thoughts better. I was becoming too soft for my liking.

"_No! Don't jump, Danny! Please!! Danny! NO!!!!" _

The incessant voice of a woman in despair awoke me from my slumber. Wait, I fell asleep? I looked out the window in the living room and saw that, indeed, I had fallen asleep. It was still day time when I had been out here in the living room and now it was, as it seemed from the light, or lack thereof, a few hours past dusk.

The banging of the front door caught my attention as a voice, Ryou's voice, rang out in the hallway to the living room.

"'Kura? I'm home! And I bought Chinese take-out!"

I stood up and stretched as Ryou appeared in the doorway, in his hands were, true to his word, two boxes of Chinese take-out (is that even a type of food? ^^').I shook my head and chuckled at the irony. I then noticed that Ryou had his head down, a slight pink tinting his cheeks could be seen from where I stood.

I looked at him, confused, wondering why he would be blushing. I then remembered that I had forgotten my shirt in Ryou's room, I looked down and, true enough, I was half-naked.

I chuckled darkly as I sauntered to Ryou, lifting his chin up to face me. His blush seemed to intensify when he looked at my smirking face. I chuckled again, liking the new shade of red that sprang up on his cheeks. Ryou, who seemed to notice my amusement at his expense, pouted.

My smirk quickly dropped from my face and I found myself lifting my hikari onto my shoulders, earning a squeal of surprise from him. I carried him into his bedroom and locked the door behind us. Our food long-forgotten.

~Later~

I lay beside Ryou's lithe, slumbering form. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his head lay on my chest. A light sheen of sweat could be visible on his body under the pale moonlight, causing him to lightly glow.

I sighed and thought back on that wave of feeling I felt for the picture, for the boy here in my arms right now. Did I…love…Ryou? Or was it only lust for his body? I looked once more at his disheveled, snow-white hair, his body devoid of any clothing, at his peaceful, slumbering face. Was this love? I groaned and smacked myself with my free hand. I began to think about it once again.

Wasn't this love? I felt like I would rather die, which is saying a lot, in my case, than hurt him. That was love, wasn't it? I'd rather kill myself than see him murdered in front of me when, and the possibility would be little to none, I couldn't protect him. That was love, right? I was too lost in my thought to notice Ryou shifting and moving until I was brought back to reality with a light kiss on the nose.

"Love you, 'Kura. G'night."

I watched for a moment as Ryou slipped back into unconsciousness with a peaceful smile on his face. I smile as well, finally coming to a conclusion.

_Indeed,_ I thought, sighing as I nuzzled Ryou's fluffy snow-white hair, _this is love._


End file.
